With the advent of multi-processing core integrated circuit chips, multiple processing cores are implemented on the same integrated circuit. With these types of integrated circuits, the inventors of the present application desired to develop an integrated circuit in which each processing core is able to execute an independent operating system. A boot structure is therefore desired to get each processor core executing its respective operating system upon reset.
The present disclosure provides such a boot structure.